Luna's Lullaby
by Sunblast X
Summary: Here's a little one-shot that i made about Luna singing a lullaby to her daughter, Laila to help her fall asleep. Takes place four months after the events of "Mother Luna". I'd like to call this universe the "Mother Luna/Laila Loud" universe.


**Hey guys, here's one of the one-shots I said I was going to do at the end** _ **Mother Luna.**_ **Let's see where it goes.**

* * *

It was a night like any other night, quiet and peaceful. All the members of the Loud family were sound asleep in bed. Luna, third oldest sibling and rocker of the family was sleeping peacefully in bed with a smile on her face. That is until she heard something that woke her up. It was a sound she had become familiar with for the past 18 years. The sound of a crying baby. But it wasn't any of her younger siblings; they were all WAY past that age. No, the crying was coming from lungs of her own baby, Laila Loud, who she had given birth to four months prior.

Luna sat up and got out of bed, Luan suggesting they switch bunks so that Luna could get to Laila easier during the night. The rocker girl walked over to her baby's crib, made courtesy of her older sister Leni, and picked her up.

"Shh. It's ok, Laila, Mommy's got you" Luna said to her daughter in a warm, soothing tone. "Your diaper isn't wet or stinky. You must be hungry" Laila let out a whimper. "Let's go make you a bottle"

 _[5 minutes later]_

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

The microwave had sounded when the timer went off. Luna took the bottle out of the microwave and shook it for a few seconds. She let a few drops of milk fall onto her opposite wrist to check it was the right temperature for Laila to drink. It was perfectly warm, which was good.

"Here you go, Laila, a nice, warm bottle of milk. Good baby" Luna said in the motherly tone that she had quickly grown accustomed to as she fed Laila her warm bottle of milk.

Her maternal instincts taking over, Luna couldn't help but smile as looked into her baby's eyes. A few minutes later and Laila had finished drink her milk. Luna released a light snicker as she put the empty bottle down.

"I guess I was right, you were hungry. Now I just need to burp you, and then it's back to bed, my rockin' little bundle of joy" Luna said as she placed Laila over her left shoulder and lightly patted her back.

 ***Burp***

Laila let out a little baby belch. Surprisingly she didn't spit up on her mother's back. Luna then put Laila back into the cradling position and looked at her. Now all she had to do was put her baby to sleep and she could call it a night. And she knew just how.

"Laila, I'm going to sing to you a song that your Grandma Rita sang to me, your aunts, and your Uncle Lincoln to get us to sleep when we were babies" Luna told her, and then inhaled a deep breath through her mouth.

 _ **Luna:**_ _Hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna's buy you a mockingbird._

 _And if that mocking bird don't sing, Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass, Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass._

 _And if that looking glass gets broke, Momma's gonna buy you a Billy goat._

 _And if that Billy goat won't pull, Momma's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

 _And if that cart and bull turn over, Momma's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Momma's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

 _And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

Luna soon ended her lullaby to Laila, her daughter having fallen asleep during the song like she planned. Luna then placed a kiss upon her daughter's cheek. "I love you, Laila" Luna whispered to her sleeping daughter, gently nuzzling her face with her own.

Unknown to her, her mother, Laila's grandmother, had been watching from the kitchen doorway. Seeing her daughter holding her baby in her arms like that reminded of all those times she took care of Luna and her siblings when they were babies just like Laila. Rita couldn't help but notice how much Laila was like Luna. One of the many things they that shared were their powerful lungs.

"Ok, baby Laila, time for beddy-bye" Luna quietly said. "Oh, hey mom" Luna greeted her mother as she walked out of the kitchen with Laila in her arms. "What're you doing up so late?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to check on my granddaughter after I heard her crying. But I guess you've got it covered" Rita said, gently stroking the top of her granddaughter's head while being careful not to wake her up. "You really are becoming an amazing mother, Luna" she commented.

"I learned from the best" Luna replied with a smile. She then walked a past her mother and walked back upstairs. The rocker mother soon entered her and her sister's room and placed Laila back into her crib, placing a kiss upon her cheek. "Good night, Laila" Luna whispered to her before going back to her own bed.

As she gently closed her eyes, Luna felt something warm in her heart. It was the warmth of the love that a mother would have for her child. The love that Luna had for her one and only daughter, Laila. Luna may have just given birth to Laila not too long ago and she may not know what kind of person she'd grow up to be, but there was one thing she did know. Luna loved her daughter and she would always be there for her, to support and protect her.

Always.

* * *

 **Well, there's the first of however many one-shots that take place in the "Mother Luna/Laila Loud" universe. Hope you enjoyed it despite how short it was. Until next time, guys.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow**


End file.
